Who Will Survive and What Will Be Left of Them
by Holding Out For A Hero
Summary: They didn't always fight. They didn't always hate each other. When the past comes back and get's in their faces what will happen to them? Will things change? What will become of those who survived? Better than it sounds, please give it a try.
1. Ignorance

I own none of this!!! Except the idea of course, anyways hope you enjoy it.

"Hales you ready?" I heard josh my best friend ask from the doorway

"As ever, let's go." I said heading out of my dorm and going down the hall to the provost's office. I was early, well before any other students were roaming the halls, save the few heading for a shower. We walked in silence as I fidgeted with my hat trying to hide as much of my hair as possible. We arrived at his door to find it open

"Provost Higgins?" I said into the room

"Ahh Haley, come in. What can I do for you?" he asked

"Would it be okay for us to bring a few acoustic guitars down to lunch?" I asked

"Well I don't see why not, yes that sounds like a splendid idea. There should be a hand held microphone in the auditorium if you'd like to make use of that as well." He told us smiling

"Thank you sir." I said reaching forward to shake his hand

We walked out into the hall to see people beginning to come out of their rooms; I ducked my head and walked a bit faster hoping no one would recognize any of us. I felt someone wrap their arms around my waist and pull me backwards against their chest.

"You can't hide from me Haley Nichole." A male voice told me

I lightly tossed an elbow into his chest, making him let go of me and twisted around to look at the guy. He was taller than me with curly dirty blond, tan skin and forest green eyes.

"Aaron!" I shouted launching myself at him, hooking my arms around his neck. He hugged me tightly and I couldn't help but smile

"I'm so proud of you rockstar." He told me when he let go

"Thanks, this is Josh and Taylor they do guitars, Jeremy is the bass master and Zach bangs the drums, guys this is Aaron Abbott." I said. The boys bumped fists in a way of greeting.

"So what are you doing back after all this time?" he asked

"They say it's a dish best served cold. So just a heads up I'm going to ruin your friends lives." I told him

"They're not my friends either Haley, they did the same thing to me, Kate and Kira, but something happened because Kate doesn't remember anything they said to her and is dating Pogue. People think you're dead or at least The Sons still do. Tyler was walking by you moms place and saw her crying, he called out to her but she told him to go away in some very colorful language and told him that it was all their fault, his in particular because he didn't stop them. I believed it until I got All We Know Is Falling, then I asked your mom." He said

"We all know Tyler only went along with the boys because of the way they treat him, maybe now that I'm back we'll be able to get him away from them. Aaron I'm going to need your help, I have a plan. Get all four of them, KK and Kira into the lunchroom today, we'll do the rest." I told him smirking

Before Lunch

I smirked when I saw the boys walk in behind Tyler; Aaron must have said something to him. The first part of the day was interesting, I got a lot of looks when I was introduced and had at least one son in each class. The boys just shook their head as if saying that it wasn't possible, I had overheard Tyler arguing with Caleb, saying that it could, if only they would just talk to me, but Caleb harshly shut him down saying that I was dead and to get over it. Aaron came running up with a mic and the four of us walked in. we sat directly in the middle of the lunch room on a table.

"Yo. Uhh I'm Haley Williams, we're Paramore and this song we're going to play for you is off our new CD Brand New Eyes. It's called Ignorance and it was written for and about three of the four Sons of Ipswich. Oh and just as a side note Caleb I'm not dead." I stated

Every head in the room snapped up as I pulled off to revel my bright orange hair.

Taylor strummed quickly and muttered go.

"Am I counting you off?" I asked

"no." he said

"oh." I said causing the both of us to laugh before he started playing the song

I put the mic to my lips and began to sing.

_If I'm a bad person, you don't like me_

_Well I guess I'll make my own way_

_It's a circle, a mean cycle_

_I can't excite you anymore_

_Where's your gavel? Your Jury_

_You're not a judge, but if you're gonna judge me_

_Well sentence me to another life_

Tyler was so happy, the elation was clear on his face. He secretly hated the boys for the things they had said to Haley and the others and for causing her suicide or so he thought. Now it made so much sense, why no matter what when Paramore was on the radio or on TV or anything like that they would shut it off. They had known, they had known for years that she was perfectly fine and yet they hadn't told him. They let him suffer and beat himself up over his best friend's death. Maybe now that she was back, he wouldn't have to be around them anymore, maybe now it could all be fixed. Haley was here and was getting right in their faces, God he was proud of her.

_Don't wanna hear your sad songs_

_I don't wanna feel your pain_

_When you swear it's all my fault_

_Cause you know we're not the same (no)_

_We're not the same (no)_

_Oh we're not the same_

_Yeah we used to stick together _

_We wrote our names in blood_

As she sang the words, she and Aaron both lifted their right hands to show identical scars where they had taken their own blood and wrote their names on a parchment that they found in her attic.

_But I guess you can't accept that the change is good (hey)_

_It's good (hey)_

_It's good_

She stood from the table as she sang the last part and stood right in front of the table where the boys were standing in front of Caleb.

_You treat me just like another stranger_

She bowed but lifted her face to sing the next line

_Well it's nice to meet your Sir_

_I guess I'll go_

_I best be on my way out_

She rose and then walked across the table to where Pogue sat

_You treat me just like another stranger_

_Well it's nice to meet you Sir_

_I guess I'll go_

_I best be on my way out_

She repeated the same motion with him and began to walk away. She turned back and the next lines looking at them over her shoulder

_Ignorance is your new best friend_

_Ignorance is your new best friend_

She walked back to the table and Tyler followed sitting next to Aaron, shocking everyone in the room.

_This is the best thing that could've happened_

_Any longer and I wouldn't have made it_

_It's not a war no, it's not rapture_

_The same tricks that, that once fooled me_

_They won't get you anywhere_

_I'm not the same kid from your memory_

_Well now I can fend for myself_

Reid couldn't believe it, she was here and fuck was she angry. They had known for a while now that Haley was very much alive and that she was doing pretty well for herself. He knew Tyler would figure out that they had been keeping the fact that Haley was alive and when that happened there'd be hell, shit there was going to be hell in general. He couldn't blame them, Aaron, Haley, and Kira and of course Kate at first, but then Pogue had said that he loved Kate and so they erased her memories. Tyler had been against it, but we couldn't do it without him so we had to pretty much force him into it. Tyler, the poor kid, it's not hard to figure out that he hates our guts. For Haley, for Kira, Aaron, and Kate and for the way we treat him. I may not be the smartest person ever but I know that we treat him like shit. We had only ever meant to protect them, but it didn't really work all it did was make them hate us, which had been the goal, but not so that it was forever, now Reid was pretty sure forgiveness would never be possible.

_Don't wanna hear your sad songs_

_I don't wanna feel your pain_

_When you swear it's all my fault_

_Cause you know we're not the same (no)_

_We're not the same (no)_

_Oh we're not the same_

Kate and Kira got up and moved over to sit at the table where Paramore, Aaron, and Tyler sat. Kira and Kate began to rapidly whisper, Tyler and Aaron quickly joining the conversation.

_Yeah we used to stick together _

_We wrote our names in blood_

This time all but Caleb, Pogue and Reid lifted their hands when Haley sang the line, but the three did look at their hands, where the only thing left of the brothers, sisters and lovers they once had sat.

_But I guess you can't accept that the change is good (hey)_

_It's good (hey)_

_It's good_

Haley moved over to the son's table and stood in front of Reid singing the whole next part to him, keeping the bow the entire time.

_You treat me just like another stranger_

_Well it's nice to meet you Sir_

_I guess I'll go_

_I best be on my way out_

_You treat me just like another stranger_

_Well it's nice to meet you Sir_

_I guess I'll go_

_I best be on my way out_

Pogue watched as Haley repeated the bowing. He studied her, sure Haley was alive they had known that for a few years now, but they had killed the Haley they had known when they were younger. Just as they had to Aaron and Kira and Kate. His eyes landed on Kate who was speaking furiously with the other three, he knew that they were going to need to give her back her memories and he knew that Tyler would be able to do it all by himself if her really wanted to. Haley walked away from then and went to stand on the table that the others were sitting at.

_Ignorance is your new best friend__  
__Ignorance is your new best friend__  
__Ignorance is your new best friend__  
__Ignorance is your new best friend_

Caleb wanted to cry. He really wished he had just willed Chase his powers; it would have been better than what was about to happen to him, Pogue and Reid. Sure he knew the three of them deserved every single thing they were going to get, but it didn't mean he had to enjoy it. They had killed their friends and now their ghosts and the zombies that held their names were going to haunt and hunt them for what they had done. He noticed Haley pulling the others up on the table with her and then he caught Kate's murderous look, Tyler had told her and then given her back her memories, FUCK!

_Well you treat me just like another stranger__  
__Well it's nice to meet you sir__  
__I guess I'll go__  
__I best be on my way out_

Haley sang the first part of the chorus by herself before looking to the others who nodded at her, when the music cued them in the five of them sang the closing part of the song together.

_You treat me just like another stranger__  
__Well it's nice to meet you sir__  
__I guess I'll go__  
__I best be on my way out_

We jumped off the table once the song ended and followed Kate as she stalked over to Pogue. She hoisted her bag off of her old seat, grabbed the blond sitting next to Caleb by the wrist and shoved her into the group of us so that she was nowhere near the three boys and then punched Pogue square in the face.

"We are so fucking through." She yelled storming off the rest of us following her out into the hallway.

"Haley my god you're alive." Tyler and Kate yelled all but tackling me.

"Yea I am. Kate what was all that about?" I asked her referring to our very dramatic exit

"The boys forced me to help them Kate you have to understand I never wanted to do it, but it could only be done by the four of us. Pogue claimed to love Kate like two weeks after they decided to tear her and Kira down. So we erased her memories of what they said and then Pogue asked her out and they've been dating all this time, because the spells old and now we're a lot strong individually I could give her back her memories on my own. I'm so sorry KK." Tyler said looking at her.

"Don't worry Tyler it's not your fault." She said hugging him

"They did what? Someone explain what the hell is going on right now!" the blond demanded

"This is Sarah, Caleb's girlfriend." Kate told me in way of explanation.

"Let's head back to my dorm." I said wearily.


	2. I'm Wide Awake, It's Morning

A/N; DON'T OWN ENJOY

The walk back to my room was quite, everyone thinking. I opened the door and sat on my bed, motioning for Sarah to do the same thing. I grabbed her hands and told her to close her eyes.

"I'm going to tap into everyone's memories and show them to you." I told her

"Wait you have powers?" she asked her eyes snapping open

"We'll explain later, right now just close your eyes and let go." I told her

She took a breath and I tapped into my memories. I showed her bits from before the boys turned on us and then I showed her the day the boys turned on me. Sarah was seeing and feeling everything as if she were me, then I repeated the process with the three others seeing what happened to them for the first time. When it was over, Sarah and I clung to each other sobbing. It only lasted a few minutes and once all the emotion was gone from our system, she looked at us in question.

"So you have powers?" she asked

"Yea. And there's a possibility that you could two. From talking to my grandmother there should be ten of us all together. I know of at least five of us." I told her

"We were all 12, except for Pogue, Reid and Caleb and we had been playing around in Haley's grandmother's attic, which always had really cool or old stuff in it. Pogue had found this old piece of parchment and we thought it would be really cool to sign our names in blood on it, underneath a little blurb that said we would always be family. After we started to realize that we had gained these powers. The power of the elements. Different than the ones Tyler and the boys had. We've known since we were around that age because we saw Reid do it on accident and then Tyler told us about it, but Tyler was only 12 and his element powers took over. We're not sure if the other three have powers of not, they never mentioned it. We never got to ask because a week later Ty turned 13 and then a week after that, they turned on us." Aaron said

"Our powers aren't like there, where theirs drain their life force ours give it back. We're immortal. You notice I don't use that often? It because I've embraced my element powers, I barely have any covenant powers left, just enough to fool them." Tyler voiced from the corner

"So you think I could be one of you? How do we find out?" Sarah asked

"I have the parchment, and the knife we used. Do you want to try it?" I asked her

"yeah." Sarah said strongly

I walked over to my dresser and pulled out the knife, the parchment and a quill. Kate walked over to me and picked up the knife and silent agreement that she would be the one to open Sarah's hand.

"Right hand right?" Sarah asked putting the hand in Kate's

"Yeah, you ready?" Kate asked

She nodded and cut Sarah's swiftly and then handed her the quill. Sarah wrote her name and then everything on it disappeared and then the paper itself disappeared. In its place sat a book was a brown leather bound book. Tyler picked it up and read the first page to us.

"Haley Nicole Williams, Controller of Darkness, Power of Memories"

"Kira Jessica Snyder, Controller of Fire, Power of Premonition"

"Sarah Melissa Wenham, Controller of Sprit, Power of Mind Control"

"Kate Lynn Tunney, Controller of Earth, Power of Empathy"

"Tyler Andrew Simms, Controller of Water, Power of Healing"

"Aaron Michael Abbott, Controller of Air, Power of Phasing"

"Caleb William Danvers, Controller of Light, Power of Invisibility, Inactive"

"Christopher Pogue Parry, Controller of Metal, Power of Super Strength, Inactive"

"Reid Jacob Garwin, Controller of Ice, Power of Time Freeze, Inactive"

"This is the book of the Controllers, may this generation be blessed." He finished reading and began to leaf through the book.

"That's only 11; didn't you say that there are 12 of us Hales?" Kate asked me

"Yea, I noticed that." I said softly

"At least we know that the others have powers, even if they don't use them." Kira commented

"But they can't get away that easily. You deserve justice." Sarah said fiercely

"I have a plan, but it requires a lot of strength from you three girls." Aaron said from the corner

"We wanna help, we don't have powers or anything like that but we're helping." Taylor said from behind me

"Alright, here's the plan." Aaron began

We spent the rest of the night working on the plan until about one.


End file.
